1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for constructing a zone database to provide home zone services to the subscribers of a mobile communications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a mobile communications system, a home zone service provides a different charging rate to a subscriber so that one of the charging rate is equivalent to an ordinary wired communication charge when the call is made within the home zone registered by the subscriber. For example, if the subscriber registers a specific area as his or her home zone with the mobile communications system, the air time charges can be charged at a significantly lower rate than normal. In order to establish the home zone specified by the subscriber, the mobile communication system collects location information (latitudes and longitudes) of the base stations, their respective communication coverage information, etc., based on the address specified by the subscriber. The present invention provides an improved apparatus and method for determining a charging rate for a call connection using a predetermined zone database.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for constructing a zone database to identify the home zone for a call connection requested by a subscriber in a mobile communication system, and a method for providing the home zone services using the zone database.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a method for constructing a zone database for providing home zone services to the subscribers of a mobile communication system, comprising the steps of: dividing a service area into a plurality of home service zones; simulating communication coverage area of the base stations for each of the home service zones; detecting the pilot signal strengths of the base stations; and, selecting a given number of the base stations in the order of pilot signal strength as the home zone.
According to another object of the invention, an apparatus for providing a home zone database used to determine a charging rate for a call connection with a mobile station within a mobile telecommunications network, comprising: a first storing means for storing data associated with a plurality of base stations, geographic data, system parameters, and antenna information of said mobile network; a simulating means for simulating a communication coverage for said base stations using the data stored in said first storing means; a detecting means for detecting the pilot signal strength of said base stations simulated by said simulating means; a second means for storing said detected pilot signal strength according to each of said base station; and, a sorting means for selecting a predetermined number of said base stations in the order of pilot signal strength, said selected predetermined base stations are stored in said home zone database.